malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Koreth
Koreth was a native of the Napan Isles, with the bluish skin tone characteristic of Napans. When he had been younger, he had been a captain of a Napan corsair vessel and had participated in sea raids, as was also characteristic of Napans. He was now an old man - short, plumply pear-shaped, with a goatee which was streaked with grey. At some point he had been promoted to the rank of admiral.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5, US TPB p.92-93 In Deadhouse Landing Admiral Koreth arrived - in a Napan blue-sailed vessel - at the harbour of Malaz City, flying a flag of truce. Koreth had come as an emissary from King Tarel of Nap, to confer with the 'pirate king' of Malaz Island, Admiral Mock. Koreth told Mock that King Tarel was interested in discussing the possibility of arranging a formal accord between the two islands with the prospect of formal peace being declared between the two ancient foes. Mock was welcoming and interested in Koreth's suggestion. Mock was particularly interested in the specific terms that it would be necessary for Nap and Malaz to agree upon before such an accord could be ratified. When discussion between the two admirals was completed, Koreth left, saying that he would share with King Tarel what Mock had had to say and to bring Mock's counter-proposals to the attention of the king.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5, US TPB p.91-95 The result of this was a message - from King Tarel to Mock - suggesting that the Napans and the Malazans participate in a joint sea raid on the city of Cawn in five weeks' time. Such an undertaking, according to King Tarel, would thus serve to seal the peace accord between the two major southern sea powers. Mock thought this proposal had great merit and he began the planning and preparations necessary to ready the whole Malazan privateer fleet for war.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 6, US TPB p.118-119 The joint raid on Cawn proved to be disastrous as far as the Malazans were concerned, and only about half of the forty-odd vessels of the Malazan armada survived it. The survivors of the Malazan fleet limped back into the harbour at Malaz City to lick their wounds.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.261 But the Malazans had not seen the last of Koreth, as he returned to Malaz Island, again flying the white flag of truce. This time, Koreth told Mock that he had come to collect renegade Napans - who had been the losers of the civil war on Nap which had put King Tarel on the Napan throne - and who had gone to ground in Malaz City. Mock refused to have anything to do with delivering these Napans to Koreth. As it happened, though, Koreth had brought along about eighty Malazan prisoners of war and he told Mock that they could all be traded in return for the renegades. Mock agreed to these terms, but told Koreth that his Napans would have to get the Napan renegades for themselves. Koreth easily agreed to this. The result was the landing of about one hundred elite Napan soldiers in Malaz City to collect the renegades, with an outcome that was definitely not favourable to Koreth's Napans.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.329-331/337-344 Koreth and the Napan vessel not only had to leave Malaz minus their Malazan prisoners, but also without the Napan renegades as well.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 18, US TPB p.360 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Napans Category:Pirates Category:Admirals